


Bring Everyone

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Teasing, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: textsfromlastnight<br/>He has to serve us drinks and appetizers in his French Maid costume for the Pirates game tonight.  Bring everyone.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo {hugs} for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Everyone

Helo got a text from Kara, far too early to be normal.  

_Party at my apartment tonight.  Buccaneers/Panthers playoffs._

_Kara?  What the hell are you doing up so early?_

_Strategy.  Got any gay friends?  Invite them._

_What are you planning, Kara?_

_Zak lost a bet.  He has to serve us drinks and appetizers in a French Maid costume during the game.  You know what?  Just bring everybody._

_*laughs*_

_Also, bring some ambrosia.  Need me to front you?_

_For this?  No way.  I’ll show up with the ambrosia and every gay man I know._

_Knew I could count on you, Helo.  *smooch*_

Kara went to drag Zak out of bed.  She crawled across and shoved at him until he fell off the side onto the floor.  “What the frak, Kara?”

“You have to shave your legs.  It’s your first time, it’ll take forever.  Better get started.”

“Seriously?  Today?”  He shook his head.  “Can’t you give me some time to recover from last night?”

“Nope.  You are making good on this one before you find some way to weasel out of it, you frakker.”  Her eyes glinted with humor.  “You need some incentive?”

Zak lit up at that idea.  “What kind of incentive?”

She stuck her tongue in her cheek.  

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean, is that it?  I can stop doing that, you know.  If you don’t enjoy it.”  She quirked an eyebrow at him.

Zak backed down, waving his hands.  “No.  Please, gods, no.  I’ll shave.”

“I’m only going to do it if your legs are smooth as a baby’s ass, Zak Adama, so be very careful.”

_Helo.  Make sure everybody knows that flirting is encouraged._

_Handsy is good, too.  ;D_

_I want him flustered and horny by the end of the evening._

_Wilco.  Have I ever told you how much I love your evil mind?  Especially when it’s not aimed at me?_

_Aw, Helo, you say the sweetest things.  I could never set my evil mind to work on you. <3  See you tonight!_

Helo was true to his word, as she’d known he would be.  He showed up for the game with three bottles of ambrosia and nearly a dozen gay men.  She decided she didn’t want to know how he knew so many, or whether he’d gotten to know them before or after he’d slept with her.  She hugged him, then backed to the wall to let everyone hit the stairs.  “Boys...tonight while we’re watching the Pyramid game, we have our very own personal French Maid to cater to our every need.   Well, our drinks and appetizers, anyway.”  Her smile was radiant as she continued.  “Please feel free to compliment Zak on his service however you like.”  Helo looked back at her and she snickered.

She made her way to the kitchen, where Zak was busy putting together the appetizer trays.  She walked up and hugged him from behind, trailing her nails down his thighs and up underneath the skirt of the uniform.  “We’ve got guests, babe.  Time for you to earn your keep.”

He plaintively groaned, “Karaaa.  Gods.  I’m gonna walk out into the living room half hard if you don’t stop.”  

“I know,” she laughed.  “You’ll just have to manage being appreciated for all your attributes tonight.”  She squeezed him lightly and smoothed the skirt down.  “Let’s not keep everybody waiting.”  She picked up a tray and pushed Zak out into the living room.  “I appreciate everyone showing up on such short notice.  We’ve got a playoff game on the big-screen, of course, but I think the best part of the evening is Zak here.  Be sure to let him know if you have any special requests. He’s quite a talented...server.”  She smirked at Zak, handing him the tray before she reached behind them and pinched his ass, making him jump.  “Careful, Zak.  You don’t want to spill the food.”

Kara was engaged in the Pyramid game - she had cubits riding on the outcome - but she kept an eye on Zak even so.  She grinned to herself every time she saw him bent over, offering someone a tray of appetizers or drinks, skirt draped enticingly over his ass.  During a break, one of Helo’s guests, Reynaldo, came into the kitchen.  

“Kara, darling, you are a very lucky girl.  That Zak of yours is delicious.”  He tossed some trash into the bin she’d left out.

She grinned up at him, tongue firmly in cheek.  “Oh, yes.  He’s very tasty.  I _am_ a lucky girl.”  She peeked around the corner to see how Zak was doing.  “He’s a really good sport, too.  He can take more, you know.  He’ll be well-rewarded.”  She handed him a fresh glass with a smile.  “Just so you know.”

“Ah.”  He nodded.  “Say no more.  You’ve provided such a lovely ambiance, we’re happy to help.  How do you and Karl know each other?  He’s such a delightful boy.”

Kara had to laugh at anyone describing Helo as a boy.  “Helo and I go way back.  We used to uh -” she paused.  

“Oh, really?  Zak _and_ Karl?  You really must dish, girlfriend.”  He gave a dramatic shiver.  “We should have lunch.  My treat, definitely.”

Kara caught sight of the game coming back on, so she herded her guest back to the living room with a flirty grin.  “We’ll talk later.”

By the end of the evening, Kara was amped up.  Her team had won, by a fairly large margin - payout would be almost enough to pay rent next month - and Zak had been even more popular after her little discussion in the kitchen with Reynaldo.  Watching her guests tease and torment him really got her going, maybe because she knew that underneath his bluster, he was enjoying the attention.

Everyone cleaned up after themselves to some extent, and she made a mental note to invite more gay men over for game nights.  She walked the first couple to the door when they decided it was time to leave, and that seemed to signal the exodus to everyone else.  She stood at the door, with Zak at the foot of the stairs.  Each one thanked Zak for his service, and he got more than his fair share of ass-pinches and she thought maybe a grope or two.  As they left, she got hugs and enthusiastic kisses, with Helo good-naturedly flirting with everyone as he followed them out.   _You’ve been keeping secrets, Helo.  I do need to know about this.  You seem quite at home with all the banter._  “Have a good time, Helo?”  She put on her best vamp voice.

Helo hugged her, saying, “Probably not quite as good a time as you’re planning to have now, Kara.”  He kissed her, all showy for Zak’s sake, one hand on her ass, before letting her go and winking down the stairs at a scowling Zak.  “Thanks for the invite, guys!  We’ll have to do this again sometime.”  He sauntered out the door to catcalls.

Kara descended the stairs, one slow step at a time, taking in Zak from head to foot.  It was obvious he had a hard-on, and she debated with herself whether or not to make him clean up before she frakked him into the ground.  In the end, she couldn’t wait, and she stepped off at the bottom into Zak, slamming him into the wall.  “You ready, Zak?”  She ground their hips together.  “You looked so sexy tonight.  I kept wanting to frak you in the living room in front of the gods and everybody.”

Zak moaned and she grinned at him.  “You like that idea, huh?  Maybe next time.  I’m sure our guests would be happy to be invited back if it meant seeing you naked.  I could probably parade around naked all the time and none of them would even notice.”  She edged the hem of the skirt up, teasing her hand across his erection.  “Now I just have to decide - do I want to frak you while you’re still wearing the skirt?”

Zak answered the question by hauling her over his shoulder, walking to the bedroom and tossing her on the bed.  “Yes.”


End file.
